Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Behind the scenes of the Hetalia movie, 'Hetalia Paint It White! Contains interviews with the countries as well as bloopers and pranks. Rated T because of some eventual languaga and because I'm paranoid.
1. Italy Interview

Me; Hi. So I've been watching the Hetalia movie 'Paint It White' and I thought it'd be fun to do my own little behind the scenes thing for the movie! This will include interviews with the Allies and Axis as well as my own little bloopers and random moments. The movie was a lot of fun to watch and this was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_**Disclaimer;**_ I do not own 'Hetalia Axis Powers', 'Hetalia Paint It White', or anything related. I only own the made up interviews and made up bloopers.

.~.~.~.~

_**Hetalia Paint It White Behind The Scenes**_

* * *

Wa, Wa, World Ondo began playing as a curtain opened to revel me and Italy on a stage, both of us sitting in chairs.

I turned in my chair and looked at the viewers. "Hello everyone and welcome to _Hetalia Paint It White Behind The Scenes_!" I announced with a smile. "I'm your host, Ms T. Today I'll be interviewing the little pasta loving Italian we all know and love. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Hetalia's very own **North Italy**!"

Italy hugged me before looking around and waving to everyone. "Ciao everyone! It's nice to be here!"

"It's nice to have you here today Italy. I've got a few questions to ask you about your movie that you and the other characters stared in. Do you mind...?" I asked him.

"Not at all! Ask away!" he answered instantly.

"Okay. " I looked down at my Nekotalia notepad. "First question: What was it like working with all of the countries on the movie?"

"It was a lot of fun! All of us had a good time! And we all got along rather well. Even with Russia. You know he's scary but not as not as scary as he is on the show or in the movie."

I had a feeling he'd say something about Russia. I knew he was really a nice guy. "That's good to here! Were there any sort of problems while filming or on the set?"

"Well a few problems."

I gave him a curious look. "Like what?"

"Well France and Britain were always arguing and fighting." Italy began as he counted off with his fingers.

I shook my head and scoffed. "Typical of those two."

"And once in a while Denmark would show up drunk and cause all sorts of problems and Norway also showed up and kept pestering Iceland to call him big brother."

The confused look I had a minute ago returned. "Denmark and Norway? But I thought those two weren't in the movie."

"They weren't." Italy answered. "I can understand why Norway came but I think Denmark came along just to pester the other Nordics."

"You mean Norway, Sweden, Iceland, and Finland?"

"Si." he replied with a swift nod. "And also sometimes Belarus would appear and chase after Russia trying to get him to marry her." the Italian I was interviewing then gave a shutter. "She's scary Ms. T."

"I'll bet."

Looking back at my notebook, I asked Italy my next question. "Also Italy I couldn't help but notice that Pokie was in most of the movie. Did you guys have to train Pokie to do the things they wanted him to do such as when he sat down by Germany just before the Pictonian's mother ship landed?"

"Si, they had to train Pokie for a few weeks to do all of that."

"Only a few weeks?" I repeated in interest. "Usually it takes real animals in movies _months_ to train."

Italy smiled. "Well Pokie is a very smart kitty."

"That's interesting." Just then a thought popped into my head and a mischievous smile came across my face.

Now it was Italy's turn to look confused. "Uh Ms. T... are you okay?"

I turned back to the pasta lover and smiled a convincing smile. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Say Italy, I have one more question for you."

"Okay."

'Time to put my plan into action.' I thought to myself. "Close to the end of the movie shortly before the final fight between the Axis, Allies and the Pictonians, while everyone was eating and you were asleep, Germany was staring at you while you slept."

Italy's eyebrows shot up like those rides at theme parks that shoot you upwards. "He was?"

I simply nodded. "Also, as Germany was being turned into a Pictonian, Germany wanted you to smile. Scratch that, to me it was like he was _pleading_ for you to smile. And _after _the fight when the other countries were being turned back to normal, the Germany said you did wonderful sounded more like something else than relief, and impressed. _And_ you seemed upset over Germany's Pictonian transformation than with Japan, America, China and the others.

Now his eyes opened to reveal those beautiful amber eyes we love so much. "What are you getting at?"

The grinbefore came back. "Here's the question. _**ITALY, ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH GERMANY!?"**_

Italy eyes widened as a blush that rivaled Spain's tomatoes appeared on his cheeks.

"N-no what would m-m-make you th-think that!?" he stuttered.

I chuckles in amusement. I got my answer but I pushed forward just to confirm my suspicions. "Come on Italy. Tell me. I promise I won't tell Germany or anyone else."

The auburn haired man reached out and held out his pinky. "Will you pinky swear it Ms. T?"

I smiled softly. I've always been very loyal to my friends and I would never tell a secret as big as Italy's. So I reached out and hooked my pinky with his. "Pinky swear." Then I leaned back into my chair.

"So Italy, do you love Germany as more than a friend?"

After a moment of silence Italy gave a shy nod and confessed in a quiet but audible voice, "Si. I love him very much."

"That's all I want to know." I replied. I looked back at the viewers.

"Well, that's it for my interview with Italy! Next time I will interview Japan! Reviews are very appreciated and will help keep me motivated!"

Italy turned to face the viewers as well. "It makes Ms. T happy and that makes me happy!"

"And those who review will receive a hug and kiss from Italy or any other Hetalia character of their choice!"

"Ciao!" Italy exclaimed with a smile.

I waved. "Please R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time!"

**(Wa, Wa, World Ondo starts playing as curtain closes)**

* * *

Next time, I will do an interview with Japan!


	2. Japan Interview

Hi everyone! I'm back with some more Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes! The show where I interview the cast of the movie and other stuff! I'm glad my younger brother isn't around.

_**_**Disclaimer; **_**_I do not own 'Hetalia Axis Powers', 'Hetalia Paint It White', or anything related. I only own the made up interviews and made up bloopers. Also sorry if I spell some words wrong. If there are any mistakes please tell me.

.~.~.~.~

**_**Hetalia Paint It White Behind The Scenes**_**

* * *

As the curtain opened while Wa, Wa, World Ondo began playing, Japan and I appeared, each of us sitting in chairs across from each other.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter/ episode of _Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes_!" I began with a shy smile. "I'm your host Ms. T. I'm back with another interview. Today I'll be interviewing the sweet Japanese man we know and love. He senses the mood and refrains from speaking. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Hetalia's own **Japan**!"

Japan stood up from his chair and bowed politely to everyone before turning to me and doing the same before returning to his seat. "Konichiwa Ms. T. It's a pleasure to be here today."

"And it's a pleasure to have you here today." I said before looking down at my Nekotalia notebook then looking back into Japan's brown eyes. "Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

With a shy smile he answered, "As long as they're not embarrassing then I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay! Let's get started!" I looked back at the notebook in my hands and began. "First question: Just out of curiosity, in a brief flashback to episode... 30 I believe where Britain was staying at your place, did you really not see or hear the things that he was seeing and hearing?"

Japan chuckles. "Well, believe it or not Ms. T, everyone is able to see as well as hear Britain's magical creatures."

My eyes widened slightly in fascination. "Really?"

"Hai. In fact when you interview him, I'm sure you will also be able to see them."

I shook my head to get rid of the initial surprise. "Well, we'll see when it comes time for me to interview him. Anyway, next question, when you explained to everyone what a noppera was, is what you said true because I'm kind of, but not fully familiar with a lot of Japanese folklore."

"My explanation for what a noppera-bou was in fact true." Japan answered.

"Also, when you and the others were returning to your normal human forms, you said that you think you might be smiling. Did you know you actually were?"

"Hai. I _did _know that I was smiling though it took ten tries for me to get it right."

I looked questionably at him. "Ten tries? Why ten?"

Japan gave a simply reply. "Simple. I couldn't smile and also Denmark would sometimes show up and ruin the take."

"Italy said that one of the problems with the filming was that Denmark would show up sometimes."

"And he was right." the Japanese man confirmed.

Turning to the viewers I announced, "Well that's all the time we have for today! Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the last one, but I hope you still enjoyed it! I'll be interviewing Germany next time!"

"And if I recall correctly, Ms T said that those who review will get a hug and kiss from me or any other person of your choice." Japan added in with a faint blush on his face.

I nodded. "That's correct! Anyway please R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time!"

And with that, Wa, Wa, World Ondo began playing as the curtain closed.

* * *

Next time, I'll interview Germany! Also, a huge thanks to the first reviewer who helped me out with the formatting of this! You know who you are.


	3. Germany Interview

Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes! The show where I interview the cast of the movie and other stuff! It's after 11:00 pm here and I have school tomorrow so sorry if this isn't as good as the others or if it seems rushed. Also, it's raining here right now so I made it seem like there's a storm here in this chapter. If the storm thing isn't accurate, sorry. I live in the part of the United States where there's pretty much no storms, much less _rain._ Anyway, enjoy!

**__**Disclaimer; **__**I do not own 'Hetalia Axis Powers', 'Hetalia Paint It White', or anything related. I only own the made up interviews and made up bloopers. Also sorry if I spell some words wrong. If there are any mistakes please tell me.

.~.~.~.~

**_**Hetalia Paint It White Behind The Scenes**_**

* * *

_**KRACK-BOOM! **_A loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the dark gray sky as I shut the back door behind me, dropping wet and holding an extra large cup of hot chocolate from Starbucks.

"Brr. It's cold." I murmured. Making my way toward the stage, I fixed my hair and hung my wet jacket on a coat rack, but I kept my scarf on. When I was sure I was ready, I stepped on the stage, curtains closed and Germany already in his seat.

I waved at him and he nodded his head at me. I took my seat and placed my hot chocolate on a little table that sat between my chair and Germany's.

"Okay people we're going!" I announced. "3,2,1... ACTION!"

Wa, Wa, World Ondo started playing as the curtain rose. Once the curtain was fully raised, I began my usual routine.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Hetalia Paint It White Behind The Scenes!" I said waving. "It's raining outside so I got a little busy trying to get here. Traffic is bad on rainy days in my opinion. But anywho, I'm here with my next interview! Today's interview will be with the strict, (almost) always shouting German we all know and love. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Hetalia's very own **Germany**!"

"Guten tag Ms. T." the blonde German greeted.

"And Guten tag to you too Germany." I replied back, slowly pronouncing Guten tag since I didn't speak German. "Can I ask some questions?"

A serious face came over Germany's face. "I will answer them to the best of my abilities!"

I laughed. "You didn't have to say that. A simple 'yes' or 'no' would have sufficed." A faint, barely noticeable blush of slight embarrassment came over Germany's face.

"Anyway, that leads me to the first AND second question. Question one, why are you so strict and tense all of the time?" I picked up my hot chocolate and took a few sips before placing it on the table again.

The country sighed lightly and answered, "Well, it's just how Prussia brought me up I guess."

I nodded. "Question 2, why don't you just let go and have a little fun?"

"I do have fun sometimes!" Germany frowned. His yell instantly made my hands go up to cover my ears.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to yell." I said, removing my hands from my ears one he had stopped yelling. "Next question, in the movie, you actually said to retreat. How did it feel to be saying to retreat instead of running after Italy when HE'S retreating?"

"It was... Weird. You know Ms. T I usually stay and fight if Italy weren't retreating. So for ME to be the one to say it is just really... Strange."

A flash of lightning lit up the room even more after Germany finished answering. **_KRACK- BOOM!_** Another clap of thunder.

Just as the thunder clap ended, I remembered my question that I asked Italy. The grin I had back then returned to my face once more.

Apparently Germany saw because his face changed to a confused and even slightly worried expression. "Are... Are you alright Ms. T?"

I modded and drank the last little bot of hot chocolate I had left. Here's my last question."

Germany by now was clearly worried because now my grin spread.

"Close to the end of the movie shortly before the final fight between the Axis, Allies and the Pictonians, while you and everyone else were eating and Italy was asleep, you were staring at Italy while he slept."

A blush slowly began appearing on his cheeks. "So what? He's my friend and in that situation I should be."

"Maybe but also, as you and the others were being turned into a Pictonian, you wanted Italy to smile. Scratch that, to me it was like you were pleading for him to smile. And after the fight when the you and the other countries were being turned back to normal, you said to Italy that did wonderful. The way you said that sounded more like something else than relief, and impressed."

The blush grew. "Wh-what ate you getting at?

My smile grew so large it could almost rip my face in half. "The question is this.

**_**GERMANY, ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH ITALY?!"**_**

Just as I finished asking another flash of lightning lit the room and another loud thunder clap rang out.

Germany's blue eyes widened and the blush increased a thousand fold.

"N-nein! I- I only see It-Italy as a friend! No more, no less!"

The stuttering once again gave me the answer. "Germany come on tell me. I promise that I won't tell another soul."

After a moment Germany mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Can you say that one more time, just a little louder." I asked.

After another moment, Germany said his previous answer once more, "Yes. I love Italy."

I smiled nicely. "Thanks. That's all I want to know."

Turning to the viewers I announced, "Well that's all the time we have for today! Next time it will be my first wave in movie bloopers!"

"Ms T also said that those who review will get a hug and kiss from me or any other person of your choice." Germany mumbled, still clearly embarrassed by his confession.

"That's right!" I nodded. "Any way, please R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time!"

And at that, the closed as Wa, Wa, World Ondo started playing

* * *

Next time will be the first wave of bloopers!


	4. Bloopers Part 1

Hi there and happy New Year!

Before we begin, I wanted to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting _(is that even a word?)_, and following this story! It makes me happy and blessed to have people like you standing by me and supporting me with this story. Welcome to the first wave of bloopers for _Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes! _These bloopers that you are about to "see" are all ones that I came up with myself. Some are ones that came off the top of my head, and others are ones that I actually react to when I saw the movie. Anyway, here's my holiday/ New Years gift to you!

Sit back, relax, and enjoy _Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes; Bloopers Part 1_!

.~.~.~.~

_**Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes**_

* * *

_BEEP_

Iceland; Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Iceland, a new charac-

(geyser shoots directly behind Iceland and Mr. Puffin, startling them both)

Director; Cut! You alright Iceland?

Iceland; (after recovering) I- I think so.

Mr Puffin; Aw come on!

* * *

**BEEP**

Director; Iceland Introduction Take 2! And~ ACTION!

Iceland; Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Ice-

_**(Warning; This next part is totally random, weird, and totally and utterly ridiculous. You have been warned.)**_

(Denmark comes into shot wasted, shirtless, wearing a tie, acid washed jeans, a hula skirt, scuba flippers and a princess tiara)***1**

Denmark; (hic) Hey Icy! (hic) Whazzup?!

Director; CUT! DENMARK GO AWAY!

Iceland; (eye twitches) **DENMARK DID YOU GET DRUNK WHEN NO ONE WAS LOOKING?!**

Denmark; What? (hic) Of course not! I (hic) ain't drunk!

Iceland and Norway (whose off screen); Yes you are!

Denmark; I swear to drunk, I'm not God! (hic)

Norway; (comes into shot and strangled Denmark with his tie and drags Denmark away)

America; (off-screen) Denmark's going to get one hell of a massive hangover later.

Iceland and Mr Puffin; (sweatdrop) Yep.

* * *

**BEEP**

Lady running from Pictonians; Please somebody help me!

(trips and falls)

* * *

**BEEP**

(faceless cop turns around)

Lady; AHH! It's Slender Policeman! ***2**

(people start laughing)

Director; (while laughing) Cu-cut!

America; (walks on screen and wraps arm around lady's shoulder laughing) S- seriously? Slender _Po- policeman_?!

Lady; (laughing) I- I don't know! I th-thought it would be fu-funny!

America; Well i- it sure worked!

* * *

**BEEP**

America; Also what's a noppera?

(one minute of silence later)

Director; Uh, Japan?

Japan; Hai?

Director; You're supposed to say that you know what noppera are.

Japan; Nani? Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me try it again.

* * *

**BEEP**

Director; Noppera Explanation Take 2! And~ ACTION!

America; Also what's a noppera?

Japan; Oh yes. I know what they are.

America; Huh.

Japan; It is a... it is a... sorry I forgot my line.

BEEP

Japan; It is a Japanese monster without a nose eyes or a mouth.

America; So there like Slender Man naked?

Japan; I would probably say more like a cross between an angular fish and a fully albino Slender Man. ***3**

Everyone; o_o

America; ….Weird.

* * *

**BEEP**

**Britain; Wait a tic, are you trying to say this is all _your _fault Japan?**

Japan; No! I was simply explaining what Noppera means, no more no less!

China; So why the hell do _I _have to be turned into Nopera because of stupid_ Japan _and scary story?

Japan; It's not my fault!

America; Focus countries! Japan may have screwed things up-

Japan; I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT MY DAMN FAULT!

Everyone (countries and crew members); O_O

Japan; (takes a deep breath) Oh sorry.

* * *

**BEEP**

Germany; (slams hands against table, about to start yelling)

(table breaks in half)

Germany; o_o

Everyone else; 0_o

Germany; (laughs nervously) Sorry. (sits down)

Russia; Now we have to get new table.

* * *

**BEEP**

Director; Germany's Rant Take 2. And~ ACTION!

Germany; (slams hands against table, about to start yelling)

(table flips up and everything on it goes flying)

Director; CUT! Germany try not to slam the table so hard that it breaks in half or shit goes flying!

* * *

**BEEP**

Prussia; Hey hey-

(microphone flies out of his hand and accidentally hits a random camera man in the head)

Director; CUT!

Prussia; Scheiße! (runs over to camera man)

(people run over to camera man)

Italy; A-are you okay Mr. Cameraman Sir?!

Random Camera Man; (sits up) Yeah. I'm fine.

Hungary; Here. (gives him an ice pack)

Finland; Here's some Advil. (hands him some Advil and a glass of water)

Prussia; Sorry!

Random Camera Man; It's alright Prussia. I'm fine.

* * *

**BEEP**

Prussia; Hey hey hey!

(slips and falls and hits head on floor)

Germany, France and Italy and a few crew members (all of whom were off screen); (run over to Prussia and help him sit up)

Camera man #1; You alright Prussia?

Prussia; I'm fine, I have a thick skull so I most likely didn't suffer any damage. Because I'm awesome like that :3.

Germany, France and Italy and a few crew members; -_-' Yep. He's fine.

* * *

**BEEP**

Belarus; Brother Russia, where are you?! Why do you leave me here with double D meets Double Dumb?!

Ukraine; (starts laughing)

Belarus; (starts laughing as well)

Director; Cut!

Ukraine; S-sorry!

Belarus; It- it just sounded funny when I said it!

BEEP

* * *

And that's it for the first wave of movie bloopers! It may not seem like much but believe it or not, this is actually _**5 pages long**_. Next time I'm begin interviewing the Allies, starting with America! I hope you enjoyed! Happy new year!

Next time, I'll begin the Allies interviews. I'll start with with America! Happy holidays and I wish you all a safe, healthy and happy 2015! Please R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time!

* * *

***1** This one is one I actually came up with myself randomly one day. I do not know where it came from _(maybe it was because something kind of similar to this was in a Naruto fanfiction I read once)_ but I just randomly thought that it would be funny is Denmark came in completely wasted and wearing a ridiculous and totally messed up but funny outfit during filming. I actually almost laughed out loud when I pictured it in my head.

***2** The first time I saw _Hetalia Paint It White _and I saw the faceless policeman, the first thing that came to my mind was 'Slender Policeman'.

***3** In case you don't know, an Angular Fish is a kind of fish that lives in the deeper parts of the Atlantic Ocean where there's absolutely no light, just complete darkness. The reason for its name is because it has a 'lure' like object on its head that it uses to lure prey towards it before the fish gobbles its lured prey up (It's also in Finding Nemo). As for the Slender Man thing... I kind of based it off of a Hetalia motivational poster I found online -_-.


	5. America Interview

Hello again everyone! I'm back with some more __Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes___! The show where I interview the cast of the movie and other stuff! _This time I'll be interviewing the Allies! Anyway, I don't want to stall any longer, so let's dive right on in! Enjoy!

_**_**Disclaimer; **_**_I do not own 'Hetalia Axis Powers', 'Hetalia Paint It White', or anything related. I only own the made up interviews and made up bloopers. Also America **might** be a little OOC, but give it a chance.

.~.~.~.~

_**Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes**_

* * *

Once again, the curtain opened and Wa, Wa, World Ondo started up, revealing myself and America sitting across from each other.

"Hello everyone!" I announced. "Welcome back to some more _Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes_! As always I'm your host Ms. T. We've finished the interviews with the Axis Powers, so now it's the Allies turns! And first off is the self proclaimed hero himself. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Hetalia's own **America!**"

A huge smile came across the blonde's face as I introduced him. "Thanks for having me here Ms. T. It's awesome to be here with you and the readers/ viewers."

I smiled back. "And it's awesome to have you here too America. So how about we got straight to the questions."

"Fire away!" America replied.

Looking down at my ever present notebook, I began asking questions. "First question, how are you able to understand what Tony is saying when he's not speaking English?"

"Well Tony and I are best buds so I know what he's saying to some extent." the Amrican answered.

"So you can understand what he's saying only up to a certain point?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Glancing back down at the notebook, the questions continued. "Also on the Pictonian space ship, during the part when you and everyone else were trying to make the Pictonians happy, you _somehow_ got ladies and what look like Las Vegas slot machines and other casino stuff on there seemingly out of nowhere. **How **the heck did you do that?"

America let out his signature laugh. "Let's just call it magic. And Besides, China built an entire China Town in less than 5 seconds so why not me only with my own little twist."

I nodded. "Good point. Also, can I ask you a quick question?"

The blonde across from me nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

"Just out of pure curiosity, what _do _Britain's scones taste like?"

He laughed again before answering, "Well if you've seen the show, then you'll probably remember me saying that his scones tasted like petrified couch stuffing. But in reality, most of the time when he makes scones, they turn out pretty good."

"I'm going to have to ask him if I could try one sometime." I muttered to myself. "Also, do you notice and remember who Canada is outside of the show?"

A look of astonishment overcame America's face at my question. "Wha- of _**course**_ I do! Why would I do something like that to my own _brother!? _It's only in the show that I'm not supposed to remember him!"

"I was just making sure." I replied back. "And one more question, in a brief flashback to I believe episode 6, it showed you stuffing your face with burgers. How are you able to eat those and talk at the same time _without_ choking."

"Well actually," America laughed nervously, "I have choked a few times."

"Oh, I see. Well sadly this is all the time I have for today, hopefully I'll be able to post the next episode/ chapter tomorrow if I'm not too busy. But anyway, I'll be interviewing Britain next time!"

"Thanks for reading peeps! Please a review for Ms. T! They help keep her motivated. Until next time..." America stood up and gave a thumbs up, " This is the hero saying see ya later!"

I laughed at the blonde's antics. "Please R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time!"

And with that being said, once more Wa, Wa, World Ondo started up and the curtain closed.

* * *

Next time, I'll be interviewing Britain! Sorry for the short chapter, but it was getting late and I have school tomorrow. Stay tuned until then!


	6. Britain Interview

Hi everyone! I'm back with some more __Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes___! _The show where I interview the cast of the movie and other stuff! Wow, it hasn't even been a full day since I last posted a chapter. This is probably the first time I've done that! My previous record was with my Death Note Bloopers series. Anyhow, since today is Britain's birthday, I felt obligated to post a chapter today.

Also, Flying Mint Bunny and Uni will be making a brief appearance in this chapter. I'll be calling Flying Mint Bunny a 'he' and Uni will be referred to as a 'she' because why the hell not. Enjoy!

**_**Disclaimer; **_**I do not own 'Hetalia Axis Powers', 'Hetalia Paint It White', or anything related. I only own the made up interviews and made up bloopers. Also Britain **might** be a little OOC, but give it a chance. And I hope that I got the name of the British flag correct. If I'm wrong, please correct me.

.~.~.~.~

**_Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes_**

* * *

As the curtain rose once again, the familiar tune of the movie's main song began playing to reveal myself and Britain.

The only difference in the set today was that 2 balloons tied together with a piece of ribbon and held down by a weight was placed in the center of the small table between myself and the Englishman. both had the Union Jack on them. Also two wrapped presents sat by the two of us.

"Hi everyone!" I said excitedly. "Welcome back to some more Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes! As always, I'm your host, Ms. T. If you're wondering about the change in the set, it's because today is a special day. Today is the birthday of our next interviewee. He considers himself a gentleman and was also a pirate st one point in history. He has magical friends and is one of my favorite Allies members. Everyone please give a warm welcome and a happy birthday to Hetalia's own **Britain!**"

Britain smiled and waved to everyone. "Hello Ms. T. It's an honor to be here today. And also thanks for the balloons." A faint blush suddenly appeared on his face. "I-I mean, you didn't have to."

I laughed. "It's an honor to have you here too Britain. And don;t worry about the balloons. I wanted to do something nice for you. Anyway let's dive right into the questions shall we?"

The blush disappeared and Britain once again smiled kindly. "Okay then. Let's get started."

"Alrighty then. First question, where did you get that uniform you had on during a majority of the movie?"

"Actually, I've had that uniform for quite a few years. I just really never wear it because I like my regular green uniform better."

"So do I." A sudden thought came to my mind just then. "Oh, before I forget, back when I was interviewing Japan, he told me that everyone is able to see and hear your magical friends. Is that true?"

Just as Japan did when I asked him the question about the blonde Englishman's magical friends, Britain chuckled. " Yes Ms. T. Everyone is able to see and hear them. In fact they're backstage right now if you want to see for yourself. The reason they're not onstage eight now is because I didn't know if you'd allow them to be here during the interview."

I shook my head. "Of course I don't mind them being here with us. In fact I'd love to meet them!"

"I'll o fetch them then." He rose form his seat and walked over toward the end of his side of the stage and said something that I couldn't quite make out. After a second, he turned around and walked back toward his seat.

To my sheer and utter shock, excitement, wonder, and surprise, two out of the five of the blonde man's magical friends that I know off the top of my head came walking in right behind him.

The smaller of the two looked like a bunny with mint green fur and little wings. That one was obviously my favorite out of all of Britain's magic friends, Flying Mint Bunny. He was flying next to a unicorn with very, very light blue fur and a blue mane.

I smiled broadly. "So this is Flying Mint Bunny and Uni, huh?"

Britain nodded and watched as the two creatures sat beside him on either side of the chair.

"Hello!" The mint green bunny greeted me.

"Hello." I returned the greeting. With a smile, Flying Mint Bunny flew back over to Uni, who had by that point fallen asleep. Gently landing on her back, he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

"Well anyway, back to the questions, where did you get the scones from when you were with the others on the Pictonian space ship?"

"Let's just say it's magic. After all, my family's magic is number one in the world."

I simply nodded. "Fair enough. I have one more question for you."

"Okay. What is it?"

I smiled. "Translation of the map that was on the space ship said that you and France secretly liked each other as... more than 'friends' let's just say. What was your reaction to that?"

Britain then had a look of horror and anger on his face. "Why would anyone think that cheesy monkey and I like each other in that way!?"

Laughing I replied, "The people who ship FrUk think so. Well anyway that's all the time I have for today! Again sorry if the chapter/ episode was too short, but I'm **super **busy tomorrow. So join me next time when I interview China!"

Britain managed to calm down a bit before saying, "Reviews are very much appreciated and they help keep Ms. T motivated. I'll hopefully see you all soon. Until then, bye and have a wonderful day/ afternoon/ evening!"

I nodded before finishing up with, "Please R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time!"

And just as it always is at the end, the familiar song that played in the beginning began again as the curtain closed.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed. I was busy today and tomorrow I'm even more busy so I wanted to get this posted just in time for Britain's birthday! Happy birthday Britain! Next time, I'll be interviewing China!


	7. China Interview

Hello everyone! Hi everyone! I'm back with some more _Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes! _The show where I interview the cast of the movie and other stuff! It's been a while since I last updated hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait but I'm back! Today I'll be interviewing China! So sit back, relax and enjoy!

_**Disclaimer; **_I do not own 'Hetalia Axis Powers', 'Hetalia Paint It White', or anything related. I only own the made up interviews and made up bloopers.

.~.~.~.~

**_Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes_**

* * *

For about the 30th time in the past twenty minutes or so, I stopped drawing to lift my head up and looked around for any sign of a certain Asian nation, and just like the pervious twenty-nine times, it was the same thing. Nothing. The only sound being the rain falling outside.

"Where is he?" I asked to no one in particular in a worried and concern voice again over the past 20 minute as I sat in the dimly lit room. A flash of light illuminated the room in which I interview the Hetalia movie cast for a split second, which made me jump in surprise a little, before everything went dark again, followed by a low clap of thunder a few seconds later.

Why am I worried? Today I was supposed to be interviewing China, but it was already about 20 minutes since the interview was supposed to start and I hadn't seen or heard anything yet from the ancient nation. Now, usually I would have become annoyed, impatient and irritated by about ten to fifteen minutes. But to honest, I was more worried and concern than annoyed.

Finally after another five minutes, the sound of the door opening tore my concentration from my drawing again. Quickly, I put my pencils and eraser away in the pencil pouch I had with me and placed it along with my art notebook down next to my chair, so as to not seem rude and offend the Asian nation. A moment later, China came from around the corner and made his way toward the chair. Just as he sat down he placed what looked like a kettle and little drinking cups on the coffee table rested between the two of us.

Once he sat down, it was time to get started. "Let's get ready everyone!" I called out. "Three, two, one… ACTION!"

I hummed along with the opening song as the curtain rose up and the lights came on.

Waving to everyone, the introduction began. "Hello everyone, and welcome back to Hetalia Paint It White Behind The Scenes! Once again, I'm your host Ms. T and Happy New Year! It looks like El Nino finally hit and we're actually getting some rain! Any way, sorry for the twenty-five minute delay, but let's get started. So let's get started with out next interviewee shall we? He's by far the oldest of the allies and the oldest nation in the show/ movie by far. He's a sucker for pandas and is also another one of my favorite members of the Allies. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Hetalia's own _**China**__****!****__" _

The older man smiled. "Nihao Ms. T. Forgive me for the delay I was working on making some of our original Chinese tea and then there was a lot of traffic. Would you like some tea?"

"Nihao to you too China. And no harm done. I do find traffic to be kind of bad on rainy days. Although I was getting a bit worried. Also I'd love some tea, please." Seeing as how I finish my Chai tea ten minutes after I arrived, some of is traditional tea sounded good, although I was wondering if it does 'taste like ink', as America put it. Or maybe it actually tasted good and that was just what he said for the show.

I looked back up just as he finished pouring the tea and set the kettle down. I observed how he picked up his cup and lifted it to up to take a sip before setting it down. I followed in suit, picking up the cup of tea and taking a small sip as the tea was still kind of hot before setting it down. And surprisingly, it didn't taste that bad.

Grabbing my Nekotalia notebook, I asked "So shall we begin with the interview?"

"Very well. Let's begin."

With his approval, I began the interview. "First question, the panda that you had with you throughout the majority of the movie, out of curiosity, does it have a name or is it's name just 'Panda'."

The nation just shrugged. "He doesn't have a name really. Although he does respond to just Panda. So I guess you could say his name is just Panda."

I smiled. "That's still a cute name. A cute name for one as cute as him."

He flashed me a smile that looked similar to the one he gave to Japan when he first introduced himself to him. "I'm glad you think so."

"I find Panda's cute altogether." I responded with a small laugh before taking another sip of the tea. "Speaking of panda's, what _did _happen to Big Panda in that one episode of 'World Series'? You know, the one where Russia was dressed up as panda?" Big Panda was the nickname I gave the big bipedal panda that China was friends with.

"Don't worry, Ms.T. Panda was unharmed during that part."

That statement caught my attention. "He wasn't? But what about Russia looking like-"

"We had a special look-alike suit replica of him made for Russia." he explained.

I looked down a bit, felling slightly embarrassed as another clap of thunder rang out. "Oh." I muttered. "I should have known."

"Don't worry about it." The brown eyed male said, giving me reassuring pat on the shoulder. That helped me feel better.

"Next question, during the Pictonian attack at Red Cliff, you said, and I quote "I knew fortune cookie this morning was full of bad luck! What did the fortune cookie say?"

"To be honest Ms. T, I don't really remember what it said." He answered before drinking what I assumes was the last bit of his tea because after setting it down, he grabbed the kettle again and poured a little bit more of it into his cup and placed it down again.

"My next question is one that I asked Britain when I interviewed him. Where did you get the uniform that you wore during most of the movie."

"It was a gift It got for my birthday before the movie was shot. I wore it the first day sf shooting because I accidentally spilled some tea on my regular uniform that same morning and I just put that on. The director liked it and decided that I should wear it during the movie."

I simply nodded. "And the last question for today is one that I and probably many other Hetalia fans have been wondering since the first time you've done it both in the show and in the movie. And the one I've been questioning is when you did it on the Pictonian spaceship where there are pretty much a huge lack of resources to even accomplish this feat."

China looked interested. "And that is what, Ms. T."

"The question is..." I paused for effect as I looked at him and let my hazel green eyes meet his brown eyes. "__**How are you able to build a China Town in less than five seconds!?"**__

China looked surprised by my question for a split second as lightning flashed followed by another loud clap of thunder before closing his eyes and smiling like he had just accomplished an incredible feat and had won some kind of award or prize for it. "Well when you've lived for 4,000 years, you become very good at building China Towns in a very short amount of time."

"That makes sense. Anyway that's all the time we have for today! Thank you all for joining me today and next time I'll be interviewing France!"

"Don't forget, reviews are very much appreciated as they keep Ms. T motivated. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day/ afternoon/ evening!" China added.

"That's right!" I finished by waving and saying, "Everyone have a happy, healthy and safe 2016! Please R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time!"

And as always the main song played and the curtain closed.

* * *

Forgive me for the long delay on this story! I don't know when I'll update next but be on the lookout! Next time, I'll be interviewing France! I wish you all a safe, healthy and happy 2016! Please R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
